


Of Frat Boys, Hats, & Kisses

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, frat boys au, gets pretty spicy but that's it, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For @bluebot (softiefic on twt).Wearing their hats backwards isn’t a style or trend, it’s for convenience.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 398
Collections: Markhyuck





	Of Frat Boys, Hats, & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebot/gifts).



> Inspired by a tweet that blue made about frat boys and markhyuck. There's honestly zero plot. Just markhyuck making out. Hope you like it and happy holidays!
> 
> Also, special thanks to my beta, Isis, for dealing with all my terrible switch ups with tenses and making this fic readable.

His hyungs have always made fun of him for wearing his baseball caps the way that he did. Sure it was a style, a fashionable trend. And it was a fantastic cover up for his incredibly bad hair days. But there was another reason why Mark almost always wore his caps with the bill backwards.

It’s convenient. Wearing his hat backwards was convenient.

Especially in situations like the one he was in right now, feverishly kissing a ridiculously beautiful boy on the couch at a party that one of his fraternity brothers threw. 

Mark didn’t know how this had happened or how it even started, but he didn’t care because this boy was giving him an out of the world experience with his oh so incredibly soft, plush lips. 

He’s never been kissed like this before and Mark couldn’t believe that he’s gone on this long in his life without experiencing something like this either. 

The way that the boy was working his mouth and his tongue was driving Mark up the wall, quite literally, since they began to make their way towards the edge of the room. He was slammed against the wall by the staircases but Mark didn't feel nor mind the pain, because all that he could focus on were the hands tugging at the hem of his shirt and the mouth that was kissing him breathlessly. 

He moaned when he felt how the boy’s hand found its way underneath his shirt, their warm fingers leaving searing trails across his hip. Mark felt the boy smile widely into the kiss as he continued on with the ministrations. Then mumbling against his lips, the boy hummed out, “My name is Donghyuck by the way. Thought you should know if you’re going to be moaning my name out for the rest of the night.”

Mark felt the tips of his ears burn at Donghyuck words but he was quick to bite back with, “Well if you’re going to be moaning my name out for the rest of the night, it’s Mark.”

He watched as Donghyuck pulled back from the kiss and threw his head back in laughter. Then with twinkling eyes and a smile as bright as the sun, Donghyuck said, “Alright,  _ Mark,  _ are you going to take me to your room so we continue with what we were doing, or are we going to sit here and make witty comebacks at each other for the rest of the night instead of making out?”

Without hesitation, Mark reached for Donghyuck’s hands and tugged him up the stairs. They barely made it halfway up the stairs before their hands found purchase on each other bodies’ again as their lips met halfway. Donghyuck let out a happy sigh as Mark pushed him up against the stairs banister, lips moving roughly against his. 

Somehow in between all those rough kisses and roaming hands, they finally stumbled into his bedroom. In seconds, Mark had Donghyuck laying on his back on the bed, his lips never leaving the boy’s. As Donghyuck’s hands found its way underneath Mark’s shirt again, he decided to move his lips elsewhere. The whine that left Donghyuck’s mouth as Mark detached his lips from his drives him crazy. But that sound was nothing in comparison to the sound Donghyuck made when he began to pepper the boy’s jaw line with wet kisses before trailing down to his neck. 

Sometimes, Mark allowed his teeth to graze and nip at Donghyuck’s sun kissed skin as he pressed his lips against his neck. Then daringly, Mark placed a particularly wet kiss right at the junction of Donghyuck’s neck before swiping his tongue across the pulse point teasingly. And Donghyuck wasn't anything but a squiming mess underneath him. 

Donghyuck hands retreated from under his shirt, only to find themselves at the nape of his neck, pulling him up again so their lips could reconnect. The boy’s breaths came out in short puffs against his lips as his lungs asked for air but Mark knew that Donghyuck isn’t pulling back anytime soon as he swiped his tongue out on Mark’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mark let him enter without a second thought, relishing in the way his tongue roamed and touched his. 

Mark found that Donghyuck tastes like cherry chapstick mixed in with some vodka which he figured the boy had had earlier in the party. Mark liked it though; it kind of tasted like an alcoholic version of a Shirely Temple but  _ so  _ much better. He angles his head a little to the left as directed by the nimble fingers working their way into his neck, lighting his whole body up as they do so. 

His hands were at the base of Donghyuck’s neck too as his thumb began to rub lazy circles around the spots that he left little bite marks. Donghyuck all but tightened his grip on the back of the shirt as he did this before arching his hips up to meet Mark’s. Both of them swallow each other's moans as their hips made contact. 

Testing the waters, Mark rolled his hips down against Donghyuck and he lost his mind at the sound that Donghyuck emitted. Wanting to hear it again, Mark repeated the action. 

Donghyuck rips his mouth away from his as he breathed out, “ _ Oh my fucking god.”  _ Then hands moving back to the base of Mark’s neck, he tugged at the baseball cap that Mark was wearing. “The hat’s been great and all but I think it needs to go now. And maybe your shirt too.”

Mark laughed at how bold and needy the boy underneath him was. But he complied to the boy’s wishes regardless as he took off both his cap and shirt in one fluid motion before chucking it somewhere else in his room. 

Then tugging at the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt, he said equally out of breath, “Yours too.” 

“Then take it off for me.”

And Mark was more than happy to oblige. 

The second that his shirt was off, Donghyuck immediately made grabby hands for Mark, which the elder found ridiculously cute. That thought is quick to be thrown out the window though as Donghyuck dragged his fingers up Mark’s back, sending tingling shivers down his entire spine. With one hand tangling themselves back in Mark’s hair, Donghyuck used his other hand to pull Mark flush against his body. 

The skin to skin contact has Mark hissing into the kiss as he allowed himself to melt into Donghyuck completely. He felt his body burn in a whole new way at the sensation of Donghyuck’s burning skin against his. He reached down to intertwine his fingers with Donghyuck’s, hand grasping it tightly as he pressed his lips harder. His other hand on the boy’s hip, fingers digging into the skin. 

Breaking the kiss, Donghyuck trails hot kisses down the column of his neck. He could feel the vibration of Donghyuck’s words against his neck as the boy asked, “You remember my name right?”

“Of course. It’s Donghyuck.” Mark replied, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. But as he saw the smirk in Donghyuck’s lips, he felt his throat run dry. 

“Good, because I want you to scream my name all night long.” 

.

Donghyuck knew that it was way too early for him to be awake when the sound of someone bumping into the furniture in the room reached his ears. Groaning rather loudly, he was not shy to show his displeasure at being woken up. Opening his eyes bearily, Donghyuck dragged a tired hand across his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

The first thing that came to his mind was that he was definitely not in his room back at the dorms.

Secondly, Mark was already up and running around his room like a crazy person. 

He figured that Mark had just gotten out of the shower based on how his hair was like a wet mop on the top of his head with a towel hanging around his neck. The older boy wasn’t all that concerned with drying his hair though, as he ran around his room, shoving paper and books into his backpack. Donghyuck watched how Mark’s struggled at getting ready in silence, which he was doing an awful job at, and laughing internally at how silly he was. 

When Mark stumbled over a pile of clothes that he had on the floor of his bedroom, his circle frames nearly flying off his face, Donghyuck decided that it was time that he spoke up. “I don’t have a morning class today, but thanks for waking me up anyways.” His voice cracked an unbelievable amount of times as he said this, having just woken up, but Donghyuck just brushed it off. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry! I was trying to be as quiet as possible but I guess I was still pretty loud.” Mark laughed, his cheeks flushing a pretty red. Rubbing the back of his neck, he added, “I just have an eight am class to get to.”

“Obviously.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I didn’t peg you as the type of person to wake up early just because you like it.” Then waving his hand, motioning Mark to come closer, he said, “Come here. You can’t possibly leave this room looking like a wet mutt, idiot.”

Mark mumbled a few coherent things underneath his breath, probably jabs at the boy, but he trudged over to the edge of the bed regardless. He bends down a little so that Donghyuck can reach for the towel hanging around his neck. 

As Donghyuck dried his hair for him, the boy shook his head at the state of Mark’s hair. “Did you even shower? Your hair is still a mess.”

“I only had like five minutes, okay?” Mark retorted. “I did what I could.”

“You’re going to have to wear a cap at this rate.”

Mark shrugged, “That’s fine. I like wearing hats anyway.”

“Why?”

“So that I can hide my atrocious, messy hair.” He began as he pulled away. Then slipping on a snapback, the bill facing the back per usual, Mark swooped in to capture Donghyuck’s lips with his own. With his lips still pressed against Donghyuck, he mumbled, “And to do this.” 

When Mark finally pulled away, Donghyuck glared at the smirk that had found its way onto his lips. Rolling his eyes again for the second time that morning, he said, “You could have just done that without the hat, dumbass.”

“Yeah, I could have. But then what would I do about my ugly hair?”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck muttered out as he rolls over on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. “Don’t you have a morning lecture to go to, why are you still here?”

“I’m going, I’m going. Sheesh, you’re worse than my actual mom.” Mark laughed out loud. 

Donghyuck heard some more shuffling being done as he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He listened to the sound of the bedroom door opening before it became completely silent. Breathing out a sigh, Donghyuck simply snuggled deeper into the pillows with the aim for staying asleep for a couple more hours. He didn’t have any classes today until much later. 

But as he slowly began to succumb to the hands of sleep, Donghyuck felt a warm body lying right on top of him. Voicing his annoyance at being woken up right again, he poked his head out from underneath the covers. “What is it?”

He came face to face with a smiley Mark looking down at him. Taking him by surprise, Mark leaned down and planted a rather tender kiss on his temple and whispered, “Feel free to stay over and sleep as long as you want. No one’s going to be home anyways. Bathroom is down the hall and you can borrow some of my stuff. Pick whatever you want or like.” 

As fast as Mark came by, he left just as fast, leaving a heavily confused Donghyuck behind. Before he left for good though, he shouted out, “I’ll treat you to lunch if you’re still here when I get back.” 

Donghyuck lays there wide awake for the next few minutes trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The second he stirs out of his daze, Donghyuck begins searching for his phone beneath all of the covers. Immediately sending a text to Renjun, he typed out,  _ ‘Renjun, what the fuck happened?’ _

He gets a reply back almost instantly.  _ ‘What you do mean “what the fuck happened?” I don’t know what the hell you’re even talking about. So how could I possibly know, Hyuck.’  _

_ ‘You went to the Lambda’s party last night, didn’t you?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, and? Everyone went to that party, Hyuck. It’s literally the frat party of the year right after ours.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, well I found a guy and we had a great time right?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, I don’t care about who you kissed or had sex with, Hyuck.’ _

_ ‘Well you should because I’m having a crisis right now because of it.’ _

_ ‘Like what?’ _

_ ‘I think the guy I chose to have fun with is a clingy one. He’s like acting ridiculously cute and all the stupid shit. It’s making my heart do things that it's not supposed to do.’  _

_ ‘Let me guess, you got yourself all wrapped up with Mark Lee?’ _

Eyes wide, Donghyuck stared at the message that Renjun just sent.  _ ‘Wait, how did you know? I didn’t even tell you who it was.’ _

_ ‘Everyone knows Mark, man. And yeah, Mark is just like that. He’s pretty wild but he’s also a pretty tamed lion.’ _

_ ‘What the hell am I supposed to do? I don’t do relationships. I came to this party for a one night stand not to come out of it with a boyfriend.’  _

_ ‘You’re getting all fussy over nothing. That’s just Mark’s personality, don’t take it so seriously.’ _

_ ‘Renjun. This man literally got all cute and soft, telling me I can stay over for as long as I want and that he’ll take me out to lunch later. It’s like we’re married or some shit.’ _

_ ‘Hey, you got laid and the boy is willing to treat you out. That’s free food man. What is the big deal? Mark was just a one night stand, who also happened to be a total gentleman. Take what you can get, Hyuck.’ _

_ ‘I like the no strings attached kind of thing and this screams strings attached.’ _

_ ‘Who knows, maybe this is a sign from the universe that it’s time that you put your hoeing days behind you and get settled.’ _

Tossing his phone to the side, Donghyuck breathed out heavily. Then shaking his head, he simply dives back under the covers and attempted to sleep away his issues. 

. 

There were only two minutes left before the start of his lecture when Mark felt someone slide into the empty seat beside him. Not seconds later, he felt a head drop upon his shoulder as the newcomer whispered, “You promised me lunch and it’s definitely pass lunch time.”

Sloughing deeper into his seat so that Donghyuck could rest his head more comfortably on his shoulder, Mark chuckled softly. “It’s only like one o’clock and that’s still considered lunch time.”

“Well, it’s past  _ my _ lunch time. I haven’t eaten since coming to the party last night and I am  _ starving. _ ” Donghyuck huffed out as he crosses his arms. “So, you need to feed me like right now. Or else I’m going to die.” 

“Okay, okay.” Mark said as he tried to contain his laughter since the professor was starting to lecture. “I will feed you right after this lecture ends.”

“That’s literally another hour, Mark. I’m going to wither away into nothing but bones.”

Unable to stop himself, Mark rolled his eyes at the younger boy’s overly dramatic response. “I’m pretty sure that you’re not going to disintegrate into a set of bones if you don’t get food right this instant, Hyuck. But if it makes you feel any better, I have some snacks in my backpack if you want them.” 

The moment that Donghyuck’s mind registered the word ‘snacks,’ he immediately made grabby hands at Mark’s backpack, which was sitting on the floor in front of his legs. Handing his bag over to the boy without hesitation, Mark returned his attention back to the lecture, seeing that Donghyuck’s current predicament was satisfied. 

As he took his notes though, Mark couldn’t help but sneak a couple of glances at the pretty boy next to him. It seemed that Donghyuck had taken his word and made his way into his closet. Because the boy was wearing one of his favorite hoodies and a snapback with the word ‘CANADA’ stitched across the front. It was also cute that Donghyuck was wearing the snapback the way he did too, with the bill facing backwards. Quite adorable honestly. 

Smiling to himself, Mark tried his best to focus his attention on the lecture that was given at the front of the room, but that was kind of hard to do when there was someone like Donghyuck seated right next to him. 

It was barely halfway into the lecture when Donghyuck had finished raiding through his snack stash within his bag completely, a growing mountain of wrappers on his desk. As Donghyuck stuff the last rice crispy treat into his mouth, he leaned over to whisper, “I completely depleted your stash, but I’m still hungry. Just thought that I would let you know.” 

Abandoning his current task of taking notes on the lecture, Mark looked over at Donghyuck, eyeing the mountain of wrappers. Shaking his head with a smile on his lips, Mark asked quietly, “You ate like ten rice crispy treats and five fruit snacks packets, how are you still even remotely hungry?” 

“Hey, I have a big appetite, alright? I am a growing boy.”

“I’m pretty sure that our growth spurts stopped like a couple years back, Hyuck.” 

“Well, whatever. The point is that I’m still hungry.” Donghyuck argued back, sticking his tongue out at Mark as he does so. 

“Okay, and? There’s still more than thirty minutes left to my lecture. You’ll just have to wait.” 

“Can’t you just ditch the rest of it?” Donghyuck pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he gives Mark the signature puppy eyes, his secret weapon. 

Tearing his gaze away from the boy, Mark shook his head again. “Nope. Thirty more minutes and you can pick whatever place you want to eat it.” 

“No limit?” Donghyuck questioned, eyes growing bright.

Mark nodded. “No limit.”

This answer satisfied Donghyuck for a grand total of five minutes before the boy begins to tug on Mark’s arm, complaining quietly that he was hungry. Mark was beyond thankful that Donghyuck wasn't making a whole scene of the ordeal as he kept his complaining to a low volume, only hearable between the two of them. But that didn't make it any less annoying. 

Donghyuck continued to tug on his arm, making his pen skip across his notebook, creating an atrocious line through his written notes. Seeing that that wasn’t enough, Donghyuck leaned over his seat and began to nuzzle his nose into the side of Mark’s neck. Now, this certainly caught the attention of the older boy. 

Mark elbowed Donghyuck, pushing him away as he gave him a glare. “Hey, stop it.” But his words held no power over Donghyuck though, as he continued to pester Mark on. He was lucky that they sat all the way in the back of the lecture hall, so no one really noticed. 

Donghyuck continued on with his affectionate touches, sometimes pinching Mark’s cheeks or ears to which Mark tried his absolute hardest to brush off. “Donghyuck, seriously, stop.”

With a sigh, Donghyuck pouted yet again. “You’re no fun.” Then leaning back in his seat, he kept quiet and simply rests his head upon Mark’s shoulder again. 

As this happened, Mark thought that he could finally continue on with the rest of the lecture in peace. 

But boy, was he wrong. 

It all started with a hand on his knee, that Mark paid no mind to at first. He sneaked a glance over at Donghyuck, a question at the tip of his tongue but he decided against it. Donghyuck was just an overly affectionate person, he could tell, so this was probably just normal for the said boy. 

But his mind ran blank as Donghyuck begae to trail his hand further up his thigh, leaving a blazing trail in its path. Mark froze when he felt Donghyuck’s fingers work its way into the inner part of his thigh, fingers drawing lazy circles that drove his mind insane.

Mark didn't dare say a word, not even when Donghyuck’s hand moved even higher up. All that he could do was try to act like he wasn’t affected as he was by the boy’s touches, keeping a straight face as he stared at the presentation at the front of the lecture hall. 

His breath hitched as Donghyuck teasingly dragged his fingers across the front of his jeans. Then Donghyuck worked his way into tugging at the zipper, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Before the boy can go any further, Mark grasped his hand tightly, as he whispered hotly, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Hm?” Donghyuck smiled back, trying to seem innocent. With a shrug of his shoulders, Donghyuck rests his head back onto Mark’s shoulder, not before saying, “Just keeping myself entertained, that’s all.” 

“And you couldn’t do that with something else?” Mark questioned, his cheeks burning red. 

“Nope. You’re much more fun.”

“You’re seriously unbelievable, Hyuck.” Mark breathed out as he tried to calm his raging heart.

“And that’s what you like about me, Mark.” 

Rolling his eyes, he bit back in return, “You’re lucky you’re fucking cute, Lee Donghyuck.”

“I know I am. It’s one of my best charms. I’m glad you’ve noticed.” Donghyuck snided back rather cheekily, his eyes gleaming with nothing but mischief as he slowly began to trail his hand back up Mark’s leg. 

Mark took one look at the clock and he was thankful to see that there was barely one more minute left in the class as the professor was already beginning to end the lecture. Mark shoved away all of his stuff in such a hurried manner that it sent Donghyuck into a laughing fit besides him. The second the professor officially dismissed that class, Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and dragged him out of the hall. 

Once they exited the hall, Mark made an unexpected sharp turn, causing Donghyuck to nearly stumble over his feet. Mark continued to drag him across campus in the direction that Donghyuck was sure that was the opposite direction of all the restaurants near campus. 

Slightly confused at where Mark was even dragging him, Donghyuck tugged on Mark’s arm. “Wait, hold up, where are we going?” Pointing behind him, he added, “Isn’t all the food places over there?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, they are.”

“Okay… then why are we going in the opposite direction of them? You’re supposed to treat me to lunch, dumbass.” 

“Well, that can wait.” Mark told him as he started walking again, pulling Donghyuck along as he did.

“Wait? You’re telling me I have to wait longer?” Donghyuck complained rather loudly, his eyes growing wide. Trying to stop Mark, he huffed out, “I refuse to wait for another second, Mark freaking Lee. I’m hungry and I want food now. Also where are we going? You still haven’t answered that question.”

Mark turned around so fast on his heels that it startled Donghyuck and nearly making the younger run into his back. “We’re going to my car. It’s parked in the garage, not too far from here.”

“Okay, and why are we going to your car?” Donghyuck crossed his arms across his chest, a pout settling onto his face. “You don’t have a full spread buffet just chilling in the trunk of the car do you?”

“No, but I have a car with tinted windows and a rather comfortable backseat.” 

“Okay, why the fuck does having a car with tinted windows and a comfortable backseat have to do with anything?” Donghyuck asked, disbelief lacing around every word that falls from his lips. But at the blank stare that Mark gave him, Donghyuck frowned. “What?”

Mark coughed a bit awkwardly, before he fixed the cap he was wearing, red blooming across his face. 

It was only then that the younger boy noticed how awkwardly Mark had been walking and standing. Lowering his gaze from Mark’s face, Donghyuck can’t help but laugh out loud at what he saw. He’s laughing so hard that the other students around them were beginning to give them odd looks as they passed by. 

Nodding in understanding, Donghyuck snuggled up to Mark, wrapping his arms around him. Then standing on his tippy toes, he whispered, “You wanna go make out in the back of your car, no? And among other things?”

At his words, Mark flushed a deeper shade of red.

Laugh ringing out, Donghyuck tugged on his hand and started to walk them across the campus again. Smile as bright as the sun, he said, “Then let’s go, what are we waiting for?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/snapchattingnct/status/1171284194196111360?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/snapchattingnct)


End file.
